


The skies above me

by IrisEvangeline666



Series: The skies [1]
Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fate, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Older Brothers, Spanking, Spanking of an Adult, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisEvangeline666/pseuds/IrisEvangeline666
Summary: Elena michaels left two years after she was bitten, however she took someone with her. Evangeline is Elena’s fraternal twin sister, the two couldn’t be more different if they tried. How would the pack cope with losing not one but two female werewolves in one night? What if after years of separation Eve returns and brings with her a confession that’ll change everything.
Relationships: Clayton Danvers/Elena Michaels, Jeremy Danvers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682875
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend watching Bitten if you haven’t, as I wont be going into full detail with a few scenes and it will cause some confusion otherwise, however if you chose not to watch it, you should still be able to understand the story as I wont be following the show completely until the next book in the skies series. This is kind of a prequel to bitten season 1. I though doing a prequel would make things a bit more interesting and would enhance the seasons more :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is under review and I’m re writing some bits, so the chapters might not make too much sense if you’ve only now started reading it. Will have it fixed soon though promise

Stonehaven, Bearvalley, NY

  
Jeremy Danvers, fit in his late thirties sat at his desk, surrounded by his family, all of whom had claimed the sofas and chairs in the room. He was knee deep in paperwork, as the hum of voices sat in the background. Present in the living room was Antonio Sorrentino, sitting in one of the plush leather arm chairs reading, as his son Nick sat on a sofa with Peter “Pete” Myers, and Logan Jonsen. All of them chatting away about Nicks new business ideas.

“A strip club? Seriously?”

Pete laughed loudly, holding onto Logan for support, the latter chuckling quietly. “I’m being serious.” Nick shoved the two onto the floor. “We know you are” “that’s what makes it funny!” The two howled with laughter still on the floor. Clayton Danvers, the pack enforcer and Jeremy’s son, stood observing the scene unfold, shaking his head while smirking. He turned to Antonio, who was trying and failing to keep his smile at bay.

“Never a dull moment with those three” Antonio nodded his head in agreement then returned to his book, shaking his head fondly. Clayton was standing to the right of the desk, close to the door way. Jeremy raised his head, making eye comtact with his son and smirked, eyes shining with mirth.

All seemed normal in stonehaven on that crisp spring evening, however the pack was not whole as they were, in the past the lack of females in the pack would be considered normal, now however Stonehaven lacks a certain warmth only a woman could give.

Two years prior fraternal twin sisters, Elena and Evangeline Michaels were brought to Stonehaven by Clayton, the formers fiancé and latter’s pseudo Big Brother. Elena and Evangeline had no knowledge that werewolves were behind the doors of Stonehaven, however they soon learnt. When talking to Jeremy Elena noticed a large canine walking towards them, this event changed their entire lives.

Clay had bitten Elena, infecting her with lycanthropy, however Eve hadn’t been bitten by Clay. A few hours after Elena's successful transformation in become the first female werewolf, Jeremy had bitten Evangeline, praying that she survives. She survived the transformation and became the second female werewolf.

The girls differences, other than appearance became glaringly obvious to the pack, Elena began to resent and repress her new form, going days and weeks without turning, whereas Eve embraced the life that was forced on her, she learned to adapt and she became the sister and daughter the pack always wanted.

That all changed the day Elena was leaving, Evangeline couldn’t leave her sister but she didn’t think she could survive on her own without the protection of the pack, however Elena convinced Eve with the knowledge that Logan would also live close to them, and so she left with Elena that night and hadn’t turned back.

The boys had settled in comfortable hushed conversation, when the ringing of the phone caught their attention. Caller Unknown. Jeremy answered with hesitation,

“hello?”

An angelic voice replied, “hello? It-its Evangeline.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock, his forehead creasing slightly as his hands grip the phone a little tighter. His scent changes, and the pack shift in their seats, ears listening intently while they continued their previous conversations with more reserve.

“Evangeline? Evangeline Michaels?” “Yes.” 

Clay and Antonio move to stand closer to their Alpha as the others remain still in shock.

“Jeremy… I- I was hoping I still have a place in the pack, and I- I want to come home. Please..”

Jeremys eyes started to water and gentle around their edges, the tension seemed to drain from him from one small request. The others by now had surrounded Jeremy, in a half moon shape that’s missing two of its pieces, leaving it incomplete.

As Jeremy went to respond, the pack stiffened. This one response could break them all, leaving them grieving for their lost member. The water that had collected in his eyes finally spilled as a ear slitting grin, his smile was contagious as the rest of the pack whooped and smiled among themselves.

“You always have and always will, have a place in this family. I’d- we’d be glad to see you home. Safe.” The sigh of relief was audible over the phone.

“Thank you. I’ll be home soon I promise.” The line cut off and the pack howled with joy. Immediately with hurry the pack scattered to prepare for Eve’s return. As everyone trickled out, Jeremy was left standing alone, the whistle of the wind echoed off the stone walls. His smile was gentle and filled with affection.

Slowly he lent backwards until he connected with his desk, his head bowed with his eyes set in the once active phone, his hand tightened and his eyes shut softly as the lights dimmed, leaving the room in darkness.


	2. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline is home, now her alpha will expect an explanation of why she left and why she was so desperate to return, and Eve is unsure if she can face it all. What is so terrible that Eve wants to stay hidden? How will the pack react when they find out her darkest secrets? Will the pack forgive her and most importantly will she forgive her self?

Chapter 2

They were nearly home when Clay looked over to Eve to see her curled up in an impossibly small ball on the seat, covered in both Antonios old sweater and Clays spare blanket that he kept In the truck. Her hair had fallen from the bun and was now strewn around her in shiny tumbles of curls and waves, resting at her hips. For just that moment she seemed peaceful and much younger than her 28 years. A small smile graced his features after noticing the small trail of drool and the quiet snores coming from her. “Darlin’.” He tried shaking her shoulder gently to wave her to no avail. “Evie, wake up Darlin’, were in Bearvalley.” He shook her again, this time with more force, she only stirred slightly and shifted positions “Evangeline Grace Michaels wake up.” He removed her blanket forcefully from her sleeping form and opened the window, letting a gush of cold air cover her. “Daaad no, I don’t wanna’, m’sleepy” Clay chuckled loudly at her exclamation, his chuckles turn into full belly laughs as Eve battles with a stray piece of hair that’s tickling her nose. He pulls over and whips out his phone to press record and puts it away to drive again all without her knowledge. “Come on sleepy head up you get, were almost home.” She finally wakes lacking enthusiasm, “we’re home?” She rubs the sleep from her mismatched eyes and stretches out like a cat and yawns loudly, hitting clay roughly in the side of the head. “Watch it. I said we’re nearly home, we have about ten more minutes.” He growls in his throat at the attack, she looks over at him and chuckles lightly “sorry about that” he rolls his eyes fondly but stays silent otherwise. Her mind wonders and moves quickly with worry about her confession, her past and everything that made it.

* * *

<Eve’s POV>

I could never deny the feeling I had in the pack, that feeling of warmth and love and acceptance, I will never forget the rainy days we spent inside reading or in a cuddle pile on the floor or playing board games. I miss Nicks flirting, and Antonio teaching me Italian, I miss Clay teaching me to shoot or how to make moonshine. I miss pete’s stories and Logan’s advice and jeremy’s calm silence, but what I miss most is security, the security the walls of Stonehaven provide. After going so long not knowing if I were to live when the sun comes up, it’ll be nice to feel safe, even for a moment.

* * *

<3rd Person POV>

The car stopped in the drive of Stonehaven, Clay climbed out and collected Eve’s bags, walking towards the house “come on Darlin’ no turning back now.” Eve left the truck with hesitation and rushed up to Clays side. Stopping, she spins slowly in a circle, noticing the colour change in the leaves, and the new flowers that have started to sprout from the ground. Things hadn’t changed however, Stonehaven’s walls looked exactly the same as the first time she glanced at them, it seemed like years ago since that happened, and now? Now she’s the main thing that’s changed. Scarred. Tortured. Dangerous. Those are her labels now, even with her light there’s a darkness that’s raw and powerful and Lethal. There’s a side to her that haunts her very being and now, now she has to show everyone. She straightened her spine, lifted her head and smiled. She rushed ahead of Clay and pushed the front doors open with vigour. She stops. “Home.” It feels right, then astrological of days past come rushing back to her as she goes deeper into the foyer. She looks left. There in his grandeur stood Jeremy Danvers, Alpha of the North American pack, Alpha of the only two female werewolves in existence, and her mate. Even if she doesn’t realise it yet.

“Angel!” A large blur captured Evangeline around the waist and hugs her tightly to their large frame, as she hanged there like a rag doll. Placing her head in the wolfs neck, and inhaling, she identifies her attacker as Nick. 6”0 tall, beautiful, flirtatious, Italian carved god that was Nick. “Ciao Nicky” ( _Hello Nicky)._ Nick releases her in front of him to the floor, and looks down at Eve, his hands either side of her face, turning it upwards towards him. “Tesoro, sei a casa! Oh ragazzo, sono contento di vederti e di guardarti! Non sei cresciuto di un centimetro.” ( _Sweetheart, you’re home! Oh boy am I glad to see you, and look at you! You haven’t grown an inch.)_ Nick laughs merrily as his thumbs run light patterns into her cheeks, he looks at her pointedly for minutes. Unmoving. Retaining all of her features as if he’ll never see her again. Her dark brown hair that falls to her knees in curls and springs. Her pale moon-kissed skin, that glowed silver in the right light. Her button nose and rosy cheeks littered with barely-there freckles. Her eyes, one could drown in their depths. It was her eyes that startled him the first time he met her in the university. One an Emerald green, the other the colour of liquid mercury. Completely unusual in the very best way. Filled to the brim with innocence and excitement. However now those eyes have lost the excitement to be replaced with trauma and pain, the innocence replaced by wisdom that’s far beyond her years. “Pensi di essere divertente, no?” ( _You think you’re funny, don’t you?)_ her eyes danced with mirth as a smirk played on her lips as she walks past Nick and straight into Antonios awaiting arms. Nick nods in agreement until “hey! Rude. I’m being serious here.” He looks at his father in betrayal when Antonio laughs along with his pseudo little sister. “Oh I know.” She leans into Antonios embrace happily.

“Mi sei mancato papà” _(you I missed daddy)_ Antonios eyes glistened with unshed tears “Mi sei mancata troppo piccola” _(I missed you too little one)_ Antonio truly had missed the girl he considered as his daughter, when she went to Toronto without saying goodbye in person, it left an Evangeline sized hole in his heart, one that until now couldn’t be filled. “We need to talk, I am expecting answers from you young lady.” She smiles. The parental tone is one she’s missed the entire 730 days that she’s been gone. “I know papà, I promise you’ll get your answers.” He hugs her tighter “good.” He releases her reluctantly “also you’re grounded.”her eyes widened “w-what?” He steers into her eyes sternly “sei fortunato che è tutto ciò che sto facendo, con l'acrobazia che hai fatto, lasciando nel cuore della notte, senza contattare nessuno, sii grato che non ti stai nascondendo.” _(you’re lucky that’s all I’m doing, with the stunt you pulled, leaving in the middle of the night, not contacting anyone, be grateful it’s not a hiding you’re getting.)_ All colour leaves Eve’s face, she swallows thickly and nods.

“C’mere kiddo!” Pete stands behind Antonio with his arms spread wide in anticipation. Eve rushes to him with a smile on her face “Pete!” Her laughs fill the room as Pete swings Eve around in uneaten circles. “St-op, I’m getting dizzy” Pete laughs and places her gently on her foot, as she holds onto him for support. “Hey squirt” Logan nudges her side gently and places his arm over Petes shoulder, steering them into the living room, as everyone else follows. However one remains in the foyer with Evangeline, “Jeremy I-“ he cuts her off gently with a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Hold your explanations, for now you should go and take a shower and familiarise yourself with the house, then come down to the kitchen for food. We can talk after dinner.” His smile was warm, but slight as he turns to go into the living room he comments over his shoulder “it’s nice to have you home mi Tesoro” _(my sweetheart)._

* * *


	3. Explanations and Forgiveness Part 1

_ Thoughts _

__

“Speech”

_(…..) translation from Italian to English_

_(……) translation from Spanish to English_

* * *

Chapter 3

After freshening up, Eve stood in the window of her old room. It felt foreign to her, before she left she hardly slept in her own bed; preferring the company of one of the pack or her mate. A bell chimed from downstairs signalling food had been served. Making her way downstairs, Eve stopped now and then to admire a new piece of art that had been hung in the hallways, most painted by Jeremy or the odd piece done by her. Descending the stairs the noise comes into focus. The nostalgic feeling of chaos that each mealtime brought. “Ah there she is! We were about to send a search party for you princess.” Chuckling, Pete pulled out a chair at the table between himself and Antonio. “I was just getting unpacked and familiarising my self with the house again. I had forgotten how large it is.” She shifted uncomfortably when Antonio and clay proceeded to fill her plate up at tall, if not impossibly taller than their own. Eve understood Antonios instinct to provide for his pups but Clays motives were unexpected. Eve cast a questioning glance at Clay and raised an eyebrow “You’re too thin, and I can’t handle you being this small, I haven’t seen you this tiny since I brought you and Elena home.” Evangeline visibly flinches at the mention of her twin but nods her head in acknowledgment and fondness for Clays concern. Jeremy sheared a glance with Antonio, silently agreeing to let it slide and put the question away until the coming conversation. Everyone else fills their plates with hurry. Stilling, their look to their Alpha. Taking a bite of the stake, Jeremy nods for the others to eat with all except Eve jump to the chance. They all ate as if they weren’t ever given food. Eve ate slowly with hesitation, taking time after each swallow before eating more. Logan who had noticed this, silently asked what’s wrong, however Eve avoided his gaze and just continued eating. Swallowing thickly she casts her gaze up at Antonio _dio I missed you, papà I am so sorry_ her stomach churns with guilt at the thought of the pain Antonio felt when he woke up and found her gone. She had left in the middle of the night due to her twins persistence and her _papa_ had been in Syracuse until early hours of the morning, and by the time he and Nick returned Eve and Elena had vanished.

Jeremy sighed then stood and left his plate in the sink. _Eve’s home. But at what cost? God, this is going to be a long night._ Abandoning the dishes the pack moved up to the living room ready to hear the long awaited explanation. Antonio hadn’t left Eves side as he steered them upstairs. Jeremy joined the father and daughter duo on their journey upstairs, and he grasped his Evangeline’s hand in his own tightly. To reassure himself that Eve was still there. Her eyes met his, like Nick he was startled to see the pain and the suffering In her eyes, however unlike Nick he didn’t let it show. His eyes softened before he turned his eyes away.

* * *

They entered the living room Jeremy sat in his armchair and Antonio moved to one of the empty sofas, closest to jeremy’s arm chair. His hand locked around Eves as he brought her with his and sat her to his left, caging her between himself and Nick. Nick takes Eve’s hand in his own and lightly traced patterns over her knuckles and the back of her hand. Eve inhales deeply and sighs, leaning into Antonios side unknowingly. Jeremy stares at her for minutes as silence filled the room, no one dared to speak. Finally he nodded his head for her to start. “Well, I- I don’t know where to begin.” Jeremy nodded, he had been expecting this. “Let’s start with why you left in the first place.” Evangeline nodded and took a deep breath, releasing it she began. “Elena didn’t plan on telling me she was leaving but I was up late writing and when I passed her room on my way to my own, I heard shuffling and some bangs coming from her room. I- I left it be at first, but the noises continued for a while so I went to see if something was wrong or if she needed help, but when I went in, I found her packing up all her things in boxes and suit cases. I really didn’t want to leave, but Elena made me choose. She- she saw my hesitation to go with her, and then started saying that I was betraying our relationship, and that she didn’t realise I felt so little about our life together-“ Eve was cut off by growls coming from Nick and his father. She squeezed their hands gently understanding and thanks. After they composed themselves slightly while holding Eve’s hand tighter, she continued. “I tried telling her that I didn’t want to chose sides, but it only made things worse. She started saying I was weak and so pathetic for not choosing. I really tried to explain that Jeremy was my mate and that I finally felt at home somewhere, after so long of feeling outcast. She took it the wrong way. Calling me selfish and an attention seeker. She started accusing me of not caring about what she wanted and she started to cry. I felt so guilty that I upset her that I hugged her and tried to calm her down, but she kept persisting and I didn’t want to face the possibility of loosing her if I stayed. But I was still so hesitant to leave, she manipulated me into thinking Logan would be living and working close by, and told me I could ring and visit you guys as much as I wanted and even send letters if I had too. It convinced me to go, but I compromised -or tried to- with her saying that we would leave in the morning, after saying goodbye to you all, she said you already knew and you had argued but let her go. So instead I wrote you all letters each, explaining why I was leaving and how you could contact me.” The pack smiled at this, Evangeline was known for her kindness and consideration. She continued on “Elena had asked me to take the bags to the car and so i asked her to put my letters on Jeremy’s desk.” Jeremy frowned at this, his eyebrows creasing “there were no letters off you on my desk the mporning you left. I remeber all that was there was letters off Elena, I was hurt that there weren’t any off you.” The pack nod in agreement however stay silent otherwise. “Yeah, at the time i didn’t know but Elena had kept the letter off me, and had only left hers there. Anyway, the two of us left that night and Elena drove us up to Toronto. She said that it was because of a job offer, i still don’t know if it was the truth or not, but i think it was.” She stopped and took the risk of looking at everyone’s faces and sighed in relief when she saw no anger or coldness, at least not aimed at herself.

Antonio wrapped his arm around his daughter, folding her agains himself as he holds her tightly. “Piccola.” _(Little One)_ Evangeline hurries her head into her fathers chest. Her heart half a beat lighter than before the day started, “papa”she whispered in relief that she had finally gotten the first part off her chest. “Stai fecendo così bene piccolo Angelo.” _(You’re doing so well little Angel.)_ Evangeline simply nods, too tired to do anything else. As the minutes past many of the pack yawn or stretch, joint popping and re-aligning. A sudden breeze coming from an open window blows dust towards Eve making her release a tiny and quiet sneeze, which in turn became a yawn. Antonio chuckles a little “I think it might be time for bed.” This prompts Logan and Pete to retire for the night after placing a small kiss to Eve’s temple and cheek, as well as putting a hand on jeremy’s shoulder when passing to head up the stairs. “Andiamo voi due, è Passato la buona notte.” _(Come on you two, it’s way past your bedtime.)_ Nick nodded and stretched walking ahead before tapping clay goodnight on the shoulder as well as Jeremy.

Jeremy nods for Antonio to go ahead, leaving himself and Evangeline to have a few minutes alone. He rises from his seat and stands directly in front of her, he grabs her hands in his own. Looking in her eyes and pleads “Te Perdono, ceriño, solo prométeme una cosa. Prométeme qua confiarás en mí para que to chide de ahora en adelante. Puedo decir por lo que ya nos ha dicho que no me va a gustar el resto de sus experiencias.” _(I forgive you, darling, just promise me one thing. Promise me you’ll trust me to look after you from now on. I can tell from what you’ve already told me, that I’m not going to like the rest of your experiences)_ Evangeline has tears running freely from her eyes as she feels the mate bonds twine themselves together once more. All her feelings of love and joy for this one man intensify to the way they once were. “I promise, on my heart, once more.”

* * *


	4. Comfort in silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words are needed, no words exchanged.

Chapter 4

* * *

She lay still in her double bed, looking up at the canopy above it, embroidered with stars and moons, she had been tossing and turning for hours. and still sleep had eluded her. Getting up from the bed, she threw her kimono dressing gown on over her shorter pyjamas. She decided that walking around might help her mind rest a bit. Walking from her room, the darkness made it slightly more challenging to navigate the endless halls and rooms. She stopped suddenly and listened, hearing snores and breathing that deep sleep caused. She breathed in relief and continued across the landing, her hands ghosting over furniture and paintings, committing them to memory. Her bare feet moving across the floorboards with practiced stealth and fluidity. The house smelt the same, felt the same, and it was a great relief to Eve that it had stayed the same. Nothing had moved, only been added. Walking down the stairs was a challenge to the inexperienced however for her it was like a game. Walk down two steps. Hop one, zig zag down fourteen then jump. Landing gracefully she rose to full height and decided to move into the living room. Silently she pushed the doors open, then closed them behind herself. She scanned the room, noticing the tumblers had been left out, most likely by one of the men. The blankets had been left carelessly around the room and pillows had fallen to the floor. She moved to stand in front of a large mural on the wall. Wolves and fire dancing against the bricks, the vermillion and greys and browns all telling a story of what life once was. Natural. Simple. Dangerous. She supposes not much had changed in hundreds of years, a part of her, one she desperately tries to keep buried, can empathise with how things were. She wishes time could be reversed however the matter part of her knows that’s not possible and had it been, it was not wise. Things happen for a reason, and there’s no point in changing them. Without turning around, she noticed a figure standing in the shadows behind her. He stalks into the light, coming to stand in her shadow. Gesturing to the mural she nods and smiles smilingly, complimenting his work silently. He smiled fondly and placed his hand at her lower back, barely touching her. His hand positioned so that if he moved his hand he would graze her lightly. He Smirked to himself about the compliment on his art, especially as it cane from his Mate, his wolf howled in joy and his chest puffed out slightly in pride. Her head shook in exasperation at his arrogance, the act however held no malice.

His hand moved to the back of hers lifting her arm with his own, guiding them to trace the lines of the mural, the roughness of his hand from the callouses on his fingers and palm contrasted well with the softness of her own. His other hand ran small circles up and down her back. The feelings were overwhelming as their skin touched, sparks and flutters danced on their skin as their hearts swayed in turn, beating to the same tune. He slid his hand around her waist, coming to rest over her navel as he pulled her against him tightly. He placed his head on top of her own, having to bend slightly to reach her height, his breath brushing her head and ear as a blush climbed and swirled its way up, resting on her cheeks, staining them a beautiful shade of pale pink. She turns her hand, palm-up and threads her fingers with his, joining them again in the comforting touch of the other. No more words were shared. There was no need. He moved backwards, tugging her hand, making her face him. He left go of her delicate hands and straightened. Bowed. Offered his hand in dance. She courtesies. Accepts the silent offer.

They join hands and his other sits perfectly at her waist, her own sitting atop his shoulder. The swayed gently looking into each others eyes, taking notice of the flurry of emotions that were held there as if captured in glass, for the other. He looks into hers; Trust. Affection. Kindness. Happiness. Comfort. She gazes up into his own through her dark curtain of eyelashes; Concern. Joy. Mischief. Trust. Comfort. They smile in unison, both bright and carefree. Drawing closer to each other, they forget their worries and pain for one moment as they danced and swayed in beautiful silence.

Behind them sat a large framed painting of the two dancing and a wedding gown and tux, both smiling and both held love, stronger than any other for each other. Their union was a blessing, their meeting a gift, and their love knew no bounds. Couples looked at the two in envy and children looked to their union in awe. However the two never noticed, always too deeply captured by what the other was saying to doing. One wasn’t often found without the other, and most times they were silent. Words weren’t necessary in most cases, however words that were exchanged were teasing remarks or sweet nothings. The words, I love you, weren’t normally heard, the two preferred to show their love to each other rather than state it. It worked, their union was based on trust, love and honesty and they remained happy.

While dancing she had moved her head to rest above his heart, the rhythm soothing, his scent wrapped around her like a comfort blanket, one of unsaid promises to keep her safe. Both his hands now rest on her waits, drawing her nearer into the comfort of his arms. They remained in the others embrace for hours, swaying and Dancing in front of a roaring fire. At one point in the night they had laid down to rest on a sofa, her smaller body tucked between the sofas back and her loves side, her head rested above his heart and her fingers tranced light patterns on his chest. His fingers brushed through her long hair slowly, his nails scratching her scalp and behind her ears, his other hand rubbing her back in soothing motions, their entire bodies in tune with the other. Her lack of sleep catches up with her, his added motions lulling her into an undisturbed sleep. The crackling of the embers from the fire leaving a golden glow upon the couple in its wake.

He rises slowly from the sofa, picking her up in a bridal carry, so not to ruse her from her slumber, and journeys up to their once and now shared bedroom. He nudged the door open carefully, and manoeuvred the bed covers, folding them down and changing the position of the pillows, creating a make shift den for the two to sleep in. He lays her down on the bed with care, brushing the stray hairs from her face and bending down to kiss her temple before he removes his shirt and crawling into bed, laying himself next to his sleeping love. She shifts in her sleep, coming to rest almost completely against his side, and he slid a protective arm around her, placing it on her shoulder and she tucked her self into him sighing in her sleep. He kisses her forehead and her temple before curling around his love and allowing his mind to drift into a peaceful slumber. The silence comforting.

* * *


End file.
